


Канда/Линали

by Tykki



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7245658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке -Шинигами-, "Канда/Линали. Греться вместе в ванной".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Канда/Линали

  
Гостиница, возникающая вдруг словно из ниоткуда, выглядит практически чудом света. Раньше её сложно было заметить из-за метели, но теперь она манит тёплым жёлтым светом окон, и двое усталых путников направляются прямо к ней.  
Когда они вваливаются вовнутрь, портье за стойкой даже ничего не спрашивает – просто вызывает горничную и командует:  
\- Ванну и горячий ужин на двоих. – Потом смотрит на них: - Врача?..  
\- С-с-спасибо, - стуча зубами, качает головой Линали. – Нам хватит ванны и еды.  
Канда рядом с ней не говорит ни слова.  
Портье показывает им комнаты, а ванна оказывается готова в рекордные сроки.  
\- Мы ждали, что может прийти кто-то вроде вас, - объясняет он. – И грели воду заранее. К сожалению, ванна у нас одна. Джентльмену придётся подождать – но для него вода тоже греется.  
Линали украдкой смотрит на спутника, и ей не нравится то, что она видит.  
Поэтому, когда портье уходит, выполнив все свои перед ними обязанности, она, собрав волю в кулак, говорит:  
\- Пойдём вместе. Ванны должно хватить нам обоим.  
Канда высоко вскидывает брови, и Линали чуть краснеет.  
Действительно, это не то предложение, которое леди может сделать вот так запросто…  
Даже если у леди не слишком английское воспитание, а с упомянутым джентльменом её связывает очень многое.  
Но не настолько же многое – хотя после возвращения Канды они и двигались осторожно в этом направлении.  
\- Комуи меня убьёт, - хмыкает Канда. И это не звучит как "нет".  
\- Ты же замёрз, как и я, - выговаривает ему с облегчением Линали. – Или даже хуже – вот сколько раз тебе повторять, что ты слишком полагаешься на регенерацию, которой у тебя уже нет! Честное слово, это тебе бы идти вперёд, а не мне!..  
\- Я понял, понял, - пожимает плечами он. – Успокойся. Вместе так вместе.  
Взяв полотенца и перемену одежды, они идут в ванную комнату. И Линали всё-таки дёргается, услышав, как Канда запирает дверь, и прячется за ширмой.  
\- Не подглядывать! – восклицает она. Канда бурчит что-то в ответ.  
Посреди комнаты стоит большая чугунная ванна, и Канда быстро раздевается и кладёт одежду рядом с табуретом, на который поставил подсвечник. Хочется поскорее забраться в горячую воду, пока она не остыла.  
Он пробует её пальцем и с неудовольствием понимает, что она уже начала.  
И всё-таки забраться в ванну и вытянуться – блаженство.  
Рядом возникает Линали в одном полотенце, с ярким румянцем на щеках и с заколотыми волосами. Канда волосы оставил, как были.  
\- Не делай ничего странного, - предупреждает она, выскальзывая из полотенца и тоже забираясь в воду.   
Канда пожимает плечами: вода достаточно горячая, чтобы на "странное" они могли пока не рассчитывать.  
Впрочем, сначала они и не хотят. Миссия была трудной, они замёрзли по дороге, и даже кожа, касающаяся кожи, не наводит ни на какие мысли, кроме как о том, как хорошо наконец согреться…  
Сперва они молча сидят напротив друг друга, и Линали без особого успеха старается вжать ноги в стенку ванны так, чтобы не дотрагиваться до Канды. У неё, конечно, не получается, и, сдавшись, она озабоченно спрашивает:  
\- Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Точно нет переохлаждения?  
\- Всё нормально, - качает головой он. – Если тебе неловко, я могу уже вылезти.  
Линали опускает глаза:  
\- Не надо…  
Он протягивает руку, проводя пальцем по её колену, и она вздрагивает.  
\- Ты уверена? По-моему, тебе… - он замолкает, чувствуя, как её ладонь идёт вверх от его щиколотки к колену.  
\- Я даже под водой ощущаю твои шрамы, - с сожалением говорит Линали. – Раньше у тебя не было шрамов, кожа была совсем гладкая…  
Он перехватывает её руку за запястье и заставляет посмотреть себе в глаза.  
\- Только посмей мне сказать, что это из жалости.  
\- Я хочу быть с тобой! – возмущённо смотрит она на него. – Причём тут жалость? – Облокотившись на край ванны, она задумчиво добавляет: - Но я помню, что у нас может оказаться мало времени… Из-за этой войны – даже не знаешь, у кого именно меньше. Разве нет?  
Вода уже некоторое время скорее тёплая, чем горячая, и всё же Канда думает, что его тело отвечает быстрее, чем должно бы. Это утешает. Это говорит о том, что время всё-таки ещё есть.  
\- Я люблю тебя, - мягко говорит Линали. – Ты ведь знаешь.  
Он не торопясь, чтобы вода не выплеснулась, встаёт на колени. Линали смотрит на него из-под ресниц, а потом делает то же самое – но не прижимается к нему, оставив на ладонь зазора между телами.  
\- Боишься? – поддразнивает она.  
Канда фыркает:  
\- Кто ещё тут боится…  
Впрочем, она уже тоже обрела какую-то внутреннюю уверенность – это видно по взгляду и движениям.  
И хорошо. Канда бы ушёл всё-таки, если бы она просто продолжала пересиливать страх.  
Они больше не смотрят друг другу в глаза, вместо этого разглядывая друг друга, словно в первый раз. Хотя – настолько открыто они ещё друг перед другом не представали.  
Воздух неприятно холодит – в воде лучше. Но, когда Линали обнимает его, Канда чувствует, как от её прикосновения разливается тепло, не такое, как от воды.  
Это очень непривычное чувство – как будто только так и правильно, только так и должно быть, они предназначены для того, чтобы обнимать друг друга, а иначе и быть не может.  
\- Как хорошо, - выдыхает Линали. – Я думала, так только от поцелуев бывает.  
В её словах нет намёка, да и подбородок её очень удобно покоится в ямке у основания шеи Канды, но всё же он – чуть неуклюже – поворачивает её лицо к себе и целует в уголок губ.  
Ладони Линали лежат у него на лопатках. А Канда обхватывает её обеими руками – без труда, она ведь тонкая, его Линали. Но не худенькая или хрупкая – он чувствует мускулы под её кожей.  
Поцелуй быстро становится не особенно целомудренным, но откровенно упоительным. Так можно простоять долго; но всё-таки они отстраняются друг от друга, и руки Канды начинают движение, и Линали знает, куда они придут в первую очередь, но только подаётся навстречу.  
У неё перехватывает дыхание, когда его ладонь накрывает её грудь. Канда медлит, наблюдая за реакцией, потом сжимает упругий шар, задевая пальцами набухший сосок. Линали вздрагивает и шумно выдыхает, не скрывая, что ей приятно.  
Они вообще не пытаются ничего друг от друга скрыть.  
Другой рукой Канда чертит линию по её животу, и Линали чуть сжимается, хихикает и признаётся:  
\- Щекотно.  
Зато она довольно выгибается, когда он гладит её по спине.  
Узнавать тело Линали – завораживающе интересно. Раньше Канда никогда бы ни подумал, что она так по-разному может реагировать на почти одинаковые касания.  
Он целует её плечо – и не удерживается, ведёт руку вниз, от впадины пупка. Линали часто дышит, но, когда он находит свою цель, мягко берёт его за руку.  
\- Не совсем. Вот так…  
Теперь его пальцы нащупывают какой-то бугорок – Канда понятия не имеет, есть ли у него название. Есть ли название у всего, что сейчас у него под рукой, кроме общего и ругательного…  
Он дразнит пальцами – Линали крепко зажмуривается и, вцепившись в него, шепчет:  
\- Да, вот так, так…  
Канда осторожен – не зная, что именно делает, он боится причинить вред. А ей он вреда никогда не хотел.  
У него самого расширяются глаза, когда она вскрикивает; но это не от боли. Линали приникает к нему, а потом, подняв голову, слабо улыбается, и он понимает: всё в порядке.  
На внутренне й стороне её бедра, где сейчас лежит его ладонь, кожа у Линали нежная, как шёлк.  
\- Вода почти остыла, - тихо говорит Линали. – Давай выбираться?  
Канда ворчит что-то невразумительное, чувствуя, как тянет и звенит от напряжения внизу.  
\- И мы, конечно, продолжим, - лукаво улыбается она. – Неужели ты подумал, что нет? Просто на кровати, наверное, будет удобнее.  
Так быстро они не одевались даже по тревоге.  
  
13.04.12


End file.
